


【續翻】勾引格蘭芬多:入門指南 part6

by akanebegonia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanebegonia/pseuds/akanebegonia
Summary: 魅力四射，刁滑奸诈的Slytherin Blaise Zabini有一条约会原则：他只和Gryffindor约会。现在他正密谋着把一位英俊非凡的Gryffindor，Harry Potter，带上床而Draco对此很不高兴。





	【續翻】勾引格蘭芬多:入門指南 part6

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN THIS WORK.  
> This is a Chinese translation of "Gryffindor seduction 101"
> 
> Author：jennavere
> 
> Link：http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=7112&font=&size=

(六)

 

Draco設法在Harry抓住他之前跳過兩級階梯並穿過一個走廊。  
上一秒他還正跑著，下一秒他忽地就被擒住了。強壯的手臂環過他的腰，Draco墜倒向地板，Harry在他身下防止他繼續滾落，然後他們翻滾又翻滾直到Harry棲在他身上。  
“抓到你了。”Harry好笑地說，接著Harry的吻落在他的唇上。Draco為此呻吟出聲，Harry那微微粗糙的上唇搔過他的，然後Harry的舌頭伸進他的嘴裡，濕熱的，舔過Draco的唇並纏繞住Draco的舌。  
然後…..ooooh 當Harry 將他的唇移向Draco的脖子，溫柔地吸允、以齒輕柔地啃咬，Draco雙眼後翻並只能想著哇，他咬了我，接著他便無法再思考，因為Harry正對著他的耳朵做些事，誰能想到耳朵能有這樣的感覺…  
接著最驚人的事情發生了。Harry向下滑直到他的身體合於Draco的腿間，接著一動，Draco大喘一聲，好似有火焰從他的陰部直竄至全身。  
“喔天啊...”  
“那讓你感覺不錯？”Harry耳語道，嘴仍未從Draco的耳旁移開。  
“告訴我，我不知道我在做什麼，但我會做你想做的一切。”  
Harry的話和他的動作一樣，向Draco的靜脈中注入火焰。  
“喔他媽那太火辣了”他輕喘“就...再做一次...”  
“什麼 這個？” 接著Harry再次磨過Draco。Draco 呻吟出聲  
“對...操，Harry”他說，將他的手埋入另一個男孩的髮中。  
Harry 移動，重重的吻上他的唇。“這就是我怎麼知道的。” 他在Draco的唇邊說道。  
“什...” Draco 含糊地說，Harry正在他的臉上佈滿碎吻。  
“這就是我怎麼知道你所說的關於Blaise的事也許是對的。” Harry說明 ”你叫我Harry，你先前從未這麼叫過我。” 接著他突然看起來有些調皮。  
“我們來看看我能不能再讓你叫我Harry，好嗎?”  
然後他又磨過Draco，使他再次大聲呻吟。  
“Harry…喔，別停，拜託” 他嗚咽道。一部分的他想著從什麼時候起他允許一個格蘭芬多將他變為一灘嗚咽著的Malfoy糊*1，但當Harry又開始對他的耳朵做那件事時，那部分的他迅速地沉默了。  
“不會停…我是如此地想要你，” Harry向他的耳朵告解道。  
“你什麼?”  
“想要…嗯嗯嗯…你。不是Blaise。我從沒想…喔天啊…從沒想過…喔，喔再做一次拜託再一次…”  
“從沒想過我會想要你?” Draco問，重複剛才他用手做的動作。  
“喔天…對…沒錯…” Harry喘氣 “但你…而且…而且…喔天…” 他這麼說道，並深深地吻了Draco。然後在接下來的幾分鐘，兩個男孩對於其他所有人都在吃晚餐的事實感到非常高興。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

再後來，兩個男孩躺在地上喘著氣，Harry倒在Draco的身上，鼻子埋在他的頸窩。Draco手上下來回地撫摸著Harry的背，偶爾更往上去拍拍他凌亂的頭髮。  
Harry終於支起身看向Draco，但有些羞愧。 “抱歉我剛剛那樣擒住你。我常不小心變得太過興奮。”  
“我沒有在抱怨” Draco頑皮地說。確實，他倒希望他能更早地發現格蘭芬多們，如果說衝動是他們共有的特質的話。  
然後再次地，當他回憶起Harry那可笑的頭髮和明亮的眼睛和他臉上傻傻的、迷惑人的微笑，他想，也許他只希望他能更早地發現Harry。  
“剛剛那還行嗎?” Harry說，語氣聽起來很不確定。 “我是認真的，當我說我不知道我在做什麼，還有—“  
“那比還行更好，所以別再擔心了。那很棒。”  
“哦 “ Harry寬心道。 他滑向Draco的另一側，用一隻手臂支起身子。 “所以你不會因為我沒有和男的做過的經驗而失望?*2 ”  
“當然不，” Draco安撫，側身面向Harry。 “相信我，我會很樂意教你。但現在我有個問題要問你，你是怎麼發現Blaise的父親是個義大利教授的?”  
“Well, 當我意識到你叫我Harry，我想也許我應該相信你一次。所以我問了Hermione關於Blaise的父親是否真的是個食死徒。”  
“你問了Granger?”  
“呃，對。Hermione知道所有事，” Harry鎮重地說 “然後她露出可笑的表情說你從哪聽到那鬼話的?老Zabini是個義大利的教授。你不記得去年他和Justin Finch-Fletchely那出國念書的麻瓜表親睡了的醜聞嗎? 所以就是這樣，然後我明白了你是在告訴我真相並試著想拯救我。”  
“我沒有試著拯救你，Potter” Draco傲慢地說 “你讓那聽起來很格蘭芬多。”  
Harry笑出聲 “事實上，你所做的很格蘭芬多。英雄Draco Malfoy試著想保護無辜的Harry Potter逃離大壞人Blaise Zabini的魔掌。*3”  
“才不是那樣” Draco哼哼 “我只是想拯救你的貞操好讓我自己來使你墮落。”  
“無論如何，”Harry玩味地說 “已經墮落了。但這無法改變你是我的英雄的事實。” Harry憐愛地說道*4  
Draco翻翻白眼 “這就是你們格蘭芬多怎麼回報你的救星的? 因他們有著不讓一個處子一夜間變為男妓的常人般的正直而嘲笑他們?*5 ”  
Harry微笑 “也許我想變成一個男妓，”他建議般地說 “那能有多糟?”  
“Potter，如果你看過Blaise的清單，你就會知道那會有多糟。然後你會因為我將你從他的魔掌中拯救出來而感謝我一百萬遍。”  
“Aww 看你多麼有騎士精神，” Harry再次憐愛地說 “你可以不用再假裝Blaise想要的有多麼異常了, Draco，我覺得你只是為了讓我震驚而編造那些。”  
“喔你這麼認為嗎?” 然後Draco起身，從校袍口袋中拿出他先前塞入的羊皮紙，並在Harry的面前揮舞。”看這個，Potter，證據確鑿。這就是Blaise列的關於他要對你做些什麼的清單。”  
“那就是嗎?” Harry說，看起來像被雷擊中。 他倉促的坐起身並對Draco伸出手  
“讓我看。”  
“什麼? 想都別想。我不會讓你純潔的雙眼看到這張清單。”  
“喔，別這麼過保護。給我那張清單。”  
“不。”  
“Malfoy – “  
“不，Potter，相信我，我是為你好。”  
“給…我…那個…羊皮…”  
“不…嘿…停止…POTTER!”  
一場角力比賽展開，兩個男孩爭奪那張羊皮紙。最後，純屬運氣地(絕不是因為Harry已經長得比Draco高了，非常感謝你)Harry奪得那張紙。  
“哈!” 他得意洋洋，迅速站起身並展開那張羊皮紙。  
“不懂你為什麼想看” Draco悶悶地說，他站起來，背倚著牆。 “你不會知道那裡面有一半以上是什麼。”  
Harry將標題大聲唸出 “Blaise Zabini的 他想要Harry Potter對他做的事 的清單”  
Harry揚起眉，”哇哦”，在開始往下看之前他只說了這個字。  
Draco看著Harry的眉毛持續揚起直到幾乎要消失在髮中。  
接著突然— “你有沒有羽毛筆?”  
Draco只覺得困惑，但他掏掏口袋並遞給Harry他那幸運未折斷的羽毛筆。  
他驚訝的看著Harry開始有條理地劃記那張羊皮紙。  
“第1項還行，2還行，3其實還不錯…喔必須做4，我挺清楚那是違法的…5, 6和7在我知道那是什麼前先保留…8也是…9不錯，10真的非常，非常好…11一樣也等我知道那是什麼…12同上…然後13…14必須做，除非—嘿Draco，你有法國女僕裝嗎?”  
Draco麻木地搖搖頭。  
Harry咋舌 “我也沒有…所以14出局…我想我知道15是什麼，所以我們可以留著…16和17妙極了…然後18到24要等Draco告訴我那是什麼。現在讓我再加一些，喔當然，別忘了最重要的事…”  
Harry在紙張的末尾劃了一會，接著潦草地寫上幾筆，加了些新的上去並把清單遞給Draco。  
現在清單標題寫著” Draco Malfoy的 Harry Potter要對他做的事 的清單”  
Draco震驚地看看清單又看看Harry。  
“怎麼?” Harry無辜地說  
“你…但你…但…但Harry!” Draco脫口而出 “這張清單應該要嚇到你! 你不應該想要做這麼變態的事! 你是個格蘭芬多!”  
“喔是的，但Draco，” Harry神秘地說 “分類帽曾想過要把我分到史萊特林。”  
接著他給Draco一個最後的、足以偷走呼吸的吻，Harry走向大廳。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco在Harry離開後仍盯著那張羊皮紙，心中滿是困惑。  
因為也許，在最後，是個格蘭芬多，或是個史萊特林，或是個赫夫帕夫或雷文克勞，或其他什麼的都不重要。也許重要的是找到那個與你契合的人，不論他是來自哪個學院或哪個階級出身。也許重要的是找到暗藏著的愛，而學院或分類或刻板印象皆一文不值。  
或者也許Harry Potter就是完成那拼圖的該死的最後一塊。  
臉上掛著無法收起的笑容，Draco將他的新清單放入口袋，走下樓去大廳用餐。

END.

 

譯註  
註1 原句為”Part of him wondered when he had allowed a Gryffindor to reduce him to a whimpering pile of Malfoy mush.”  
註2 這裡的動詞為upset；upset這個字有太多意思，不安、失望、不滿… 我想不到中文有什麼詞能同時有這麼多意思，暫且翻為”失望”。  
註3 原句為 “Heroic Draco Malfoy trying to protect Innocent Harry Potter from the clutches of Big Bad Blaise Zabini.” 挺童話故事的寫法  
註4 動詞為coo 劍橋辭典的定義是: (1)鴿子的咕咕聲 (2)以輕柔、深情的方式說話，同樣我想不到中文有什麼詞同時包含這些意思，暫翻為”憐愛地說”。  
註5 原句為” Mocking them for having the common decency not to send virgins to be turned into man-whores overnight? ”


End file.
